For Lily's Affection
by jackjack2000
Summary: Lily made a bet with James to prove to her that she is the only girl for him. James is doing everything in his power to win her affections while Lily is doing everything in her power to win the bet. r/r!
1. Chapter 1

"Lily Evans!"

My ears perked when I heard my name and immediately sat up. My red hair was in a messy bun and it fell out, making red strands of hair covering my face. Professor McGonagall stared at me with a thin line on her mouth. "My apologies, Professor! I was staying up all night finishing up the homework you gave us yesterday." I said, holding up the sheets of paper as proof.

"Oh, Lily!" Sirius groaned, hitting his head on the desk.

Professor McGonagall waved her hand the class immediately kept quiet and shook her head. I gulped. "Ms. Evans, might I remind you that your performance in this class will be part of your grade. That goes out to each and every one of you. Yes, that also means you, Mr. Potter."

I smiled apologetically and slumped in my chair as I felt the whole class glaring at me. I turned to my friend, Joan Kingsley and gave a wide smile. She, in return, flipped me off jokingly. I felt a paper ball hit my head and turned to see James Potter winking at me from afar.

Oh god.

I looked down and picked up the paper ball. I smoothed it out and my eyes widened faster than you could say Quidditch.

_You don't have to apologise to me now. Just meet me in the empty classroom besides DADA and we can take it from there. _

I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks as I read the note. James was laughing softly to himself and I could practically _hear_ him grinning. I tore the paper and shot him a nasty look. Sirius Black, who was sitting next to me, gave me a rather disturbing look that made him look like a really, scary looking peeping Tom. "Not bad, Evans. It's good to finally apologise after you pushed him into the Great Lake yesterday."

My mouth hung open. "For the last time, I did not push him into the lake!" I hissed.

Sirius didn't say anything but gave me an _Oh-Really_ look with his stupid eyebrows. I looked back to the front, desperately trying to pay attention to the class but the only thing that was going through my mind was, "I DID NOT PUSH JAMES POTTER INTO THE LAKE!"

It wasn't my fault that James ran up behind me and covered my eyes with his hands. I mean, it is an automatic reaction to just... flap your hands in the air and well, pushing that person away. James, obviously, lost balance and fell into the lake. God, people these days can't keep their hands to themselves. Honestly, I don't even remember how this whole thing even began!

It was like this; _there I was, sitting on the grass and admiring the clouds with Joan when suddenly this big hideous, annoying thing (Guess who?) came crashing into me and there I was, face to face with James Potter who was dripping with sweat. "What are you doing, Potter?!" I screamed into his face and pushed him off of me. "Oh Merlin, you're dripping! Ever thought of taking a shower before behaving like a total idiot?" _

_James blinked. "Lily-."_

"_You are so infuriating! Now look, your disgusting SWEAT is now all over my favourite shirt!" I yelled. I could feel Joan tugging at my wrist. His friends; Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came rushing towards us. I was too busy fretting with my now, sweat-filled shirt to notice that James Potter was walking up to me._

"_Whoa, why are you standing so close?" I backed up a few steps and was about to cry bloody murder when his lips kissed mine. My eyes widened with shock and I could feel his hands snaking around my waist. WHAT THE HELL, I screamed in my mind and pushed him away from me. "WHAT THE HELL!" _

_James smiled, as if he was day dreaming and was taken away by his friends before I could wring his neck. _

And to think that happened last year. I'm already in my sixth year and everywhere I go, James Potter just... pops up out from nowhere! Merlin, it's like he placed some tracking device in my pumpkin juice. I had forgotten about Transfiguration when Professor ended the class. Joan took my hand and dragged me outside before James could get to me.

"What did he say to you?" Joan asked, her eyes filled with curiousity.

I told her and she gasped. Joan chose this time to clap her hands and jump with excitement. "He wants to snog!"

"Might I remind you that he already snogged me once-."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again." James whispered in my ear and I yelped. I turned around and rolled my eyes. He grinned and opened his arms, as if he was welcoming me to _hug_ him. "Go on, I won't bite."

"Potter, do you want to die a very painful death?" I snapped. "Aren't you tired of this? Why don't you move on to another girl like you always do?"

"Ah, she's questioning my social life." He said to Sirius, who nodded as if he was agreeing to a statement. "Oh Lily, you are the only one for me."

I smirked. "Prove it."

For once, James Potter's trademark smile faltered. "Prove-?"

"Yes, James, prove that I am the only one for you." I said, my eyes twinkling with excitement. "That means no gifts of any sort, no stupid love letters and for heaven's sake, Potter, keep your hideous looking lips off my face!"

Remus, who was standing idly by tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure you're thinking this through, Lily?"

"Please Remus, I bet he wouldn't know _love _if it hit his enormous fat pompous head."

"How much?" James suddenly asked and all of us stared at him. I laughed. "Oh, no money? Well, fine then. If I win this ridiculous bet, you have to go on a date with me. For real."

I shrugged. _I can do that,_ I thought. "If I win, I'll... tell you after I win the bet." I said and turned to look at Sirius Black, who was whispering into James' ear. He's probably giving advice or telling him what to do. I narrowed my eyes and cleared my throat. "You are not supposed to help him."

Sirius made a face. "Good luck, Prongs." He said meaningfully to his best friend, patting on his back as if he actually needed luck. I wasn't afraid that he would win because even though James might have the charm and the looks but he seriously needed more than that to prove to me that I _am_ the only one for him.

Not that it's going to work though.

I said this to Joan after we've escaped the Marauders. She took one great long look at me and sighed. "You don't know that." She said calmly and grinned. "James might surprise you."

At that moment, I knew I must never let my guard down if I wanted to win this bet.

* * *

_Just a short introduction! Hope you enjoy it! I'm on the midst of writing the second chapter so... yeah. Lol._

_With love,_

_Maria!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah Lily, my beautiful carrot top." Sirius said as he placed his books on his table. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes. "So, obviously you've heard of the bet-."

"Be serious." I interrupted.

"Why, I am being _Sirius_."

Honestly, the whole 'Serious/Sirius' joke has been going around for too long that people had to actually refrain themselves from saying the word 'serious' in front of him. I rolled my eyes and laughed with heavy sarcasm. "Get to the point, for Merlin's sake!"

"Okay, okay." He put his hands in mid-air. "About the bet, Lily-pad... You see, my best friend, James- you might know him, he.. Ahh... you see he-."

"I swear to god if you don't get to the point, I will push this book down your throat."

"He hasn't got that much experience for wooing ONE particular girl." He said quickly. "Well technically.. He has but not someone like you because most of the girls he – um.. pursues would give in eventually."

I looked away from Sirius' face because really, he was just getting on my nerves. Do I look like I give a rat's fart about James? That boy has practically been breathing down my neck since that stupid, disgusting kiss he planted on my virtuous lips. Actually, I was saving my 'virtuous' lips for somebody else and James just – stole my lip virginity from me. I didn't bother responding to Sirius because I was too busy staring at the back of Charles (Chuck) McLaggen's head. His beautiful shaped head was blocked by (surprise, surprise) Sirius, who was waving his hand to get my attention.

"What?" I seethed as I turned to face him.

"Lily Evans, I am currently pouring my heart out to you and the least you could do is bestow me with your undivided attention!" He said hotly, almost in a joking way but that made me even more irritated. "Honestly." He added under his breath.

"Black, you are not pouring your heart out to me-."

"Ah Lily, just the woman I wanted to see." James stood in front of me with his hands on his hips, as if he had some sort of proposition he wanted to bring forward. Just as he opened his mouth, I held a finger and walked away to Joan's table. I heard James swear loudly as I neared Joan's table and smiled to myself.

Joan rolled her eyes. "Lily dear, that was very mean of you."

"And I should care, why?"

"He's not Petunia." She said and I could tell that another one of her long, agonizing lectures was going to come up eventually. "You made this bet with him, at least tolerate the poor boy for at least a minute or two."

I looked over my shoulder and saw that James was missing but to my greatest dismay, Sirius was still at his place. Next to mine. Do not ask how he ended up sitting next to me in Transfiguration, which just so happens to be my most weakest subject ever even though I always hand in McGonagall's crazy homework. I know I know, I'm Lily Evans and everybody expects me to succeed in everything I do.

I slumped on my chair sighing and caught sight of a small paper on my desk. I turned to look around the classroom to see if there were any pervy looking classmate (besides James, of course) glancing my way but I didn't see anybody remotely disgusting looking. Not even James.

Speaking of James, where the hell is he? It's highly unusual for him to – disappear when class is about to start.. Shrugging my shoulders, I grasped the little note and opened it carefully. I caught a glimpse of the word 'You' when Sirius caught me off guard by rambling about his trip to Hogsmede yesterday.

"... Then I met this gorgeous woman who was wearing nothing but a – Why Lily, are you holding a sacred, steamy love letter in your hand?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He reached to take the letter from my hand when I crumpled it and place in my breast pocket. Sirius pouted and shook his head. "Lily, I thought we were more than just acquaintances.. I thought we were best friends!" he said and swayed his head in a dramatic way.

I fumed, breathing slowly as I glared daggers at the drama king in front of me. While he was busy rattling away on how depressed he was that I didn't confide in him like how I used to (does anybody find that sentence a bit weird?), I took out the crumpled piece of paper and opened it.

_You make me smile just by hearing your voice_

- _Admirer_

The first person I thought of was James.

"Black," I interrupted.

"Don't be racist!" he exclaimed.

I fumed for a minute or two before I asked him where James was. Sirius gave me a sly look and pointed at the back of the classroom. "He's right there sweetheart. Go on and declare your sweet love for each other!" he grinned.

Once again rolling my eyes, I quickly went over to James who was busy whispering in Remus' ear. I reached for the note in my pocket and tossed the paper on his desk. James smiled brilliantly as he stood up, towering over me. I'd be lying if I told you that James wasn't good looking because he is. In fact, James Potter is extremely good looking in a sense that girls swoon just by looking into his warm chocolate brown eyes. His messy black hair that sticks out (as if he just got out of bed), his mischievous grin that reaches his eyes and not to mention how fit that hormonal boy is.

After all, he IS the start Quidditch player in Gryffindor. Besides Chuck McLaggen, that is.

For some reason, I started to blush furiously as I connected the note to James, who was standing in front of me looking at me with his stupid handsome smile. "Did you write that?" I asked, pointing at the crumpled piece of paper sitting on his desk.

I saw James opening it and reading those nine words. He pursed his lips but that didn't keep him from laughing uproariously, clutching the side of his stomach as if those words were really humorous. "Oh, Silly Lilly I would never write that to you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Somehow I still didn't believe him.

"Evans, I may be corny but I am not vomit worthy." He said in a serious tone.

What in Merlin's beard is he talking about? " I'm sorry.... _Vomit worthy_?"

He sighed and looked at me as if I was stupid for not understanding his absurd phrases. "I don't make people vomit, Lily. I make people swoon with my devilishly handsome looks." He stated matter-of-factly, one side of his mouth curved up to form a lopsided smile. "Besides, you hate these kind of letters anyway."

"I _beg_ your pardon, what do you know about what kind of love letters I like or don't like?"

He sighed again and walked around the table. I backed up a little, my arms around my chest as he sat down at the edge of the table. He messed up his hair while sighing once more. James looked at me with a small smile (that looked like a secret smile) and shrugged his shoulders. "You're one of those girls who like to think for themselves." He said simply. I was about to speak when he raised his finger to my lips. "Ssh, I'm not done yet.

"You see, you are an independent and gorgeous lady – if I should say so myself and you..." he sighed, and looked at me seriously in the eye. "Lily, you complete me."

"So then- _What?_"

James chuckled deeply. "Got you there," he patted my cheek. "You... light up my life." He started to sing in a very eye watering tune and I could feel myself getting redder by the second.

"JAMES!" I yelled.

James raised his hands in the air in surrender. "Okay, okay." He said slowly, a mischievous smile slowly forming on his lips. "I didn't write that note, that's all you need to know." James said, lifting my chin with his finger. My eyes blinked at our sudden closeness and I cleared my throat, looking at our shoes. "Is it just me or are your cheeks turning red?" He asked, a hint of accomplishment in his tone.

I glared at James. "No, I'm just feeling hot is all." I let go of my red hair and tied it up in a messy bun. "I'll have _that_ back, thank you very much." I said as I took the letter from his hands.

"It's always a pleasure, Lils." He grinned.

Professor McGonagall came into the classroom, two piles of parchment floating behind her as she walked towards the front of the classroom. I took one last look at James who was still sitting on the edge of his desk, his arms folded over his chest with a handsome smile. Sirius Black, who was busy sleeping on an opened Transfiguration book ( I could see his drool seeping through the pages) woke up with a grunt. He took one look at my face and suddenly smiled sheepishly.

"Looks like James has gotten to you already." He said cheekily.

I touched my cheeks and shot him a puzzled look. "I have _no _idea on what you're talking about, Sirius."

Sirius then placed his hand on his chest and pouted his lips, blinking rapidly. "Aww, Lily. You called me by my first name! It's an _improvement_! Keep it up, carrot top."

I called him something mean under my breath and paid attention to Professor McGonagall. Throughout her class, the only thing I could think of was the author of that letter. Since James is crossed out from the list, who else could it be?

I made a mental note to consult my best friend about it later.

"Professor, might I mention that you look absolutely _ravishing _today." I heard James telling Professor, who was checking everybody's homework. The whole class started laughing and Sirius jumped into the conversation, like how he usually does everyday. I turned to watch the scenario when I saw James wink at me from behind Professor.

I felt a weird knot feeling in my stomach, and it's not really a feeling I would want to get on a daily basis.

* * *

_Okay! New chapter! Quite short but I get quite bored easily reading long chapters unless it's really good so I'll stick to writing a reasonable amount.. I guess. LOL. Before you start asking questions, I am sort of introducing Sirius and Lily's friendship so don't be surprised if you see a lot of Sirius/Lily conversations. _

_At this point, I am already swooning over James Potter. Ah, he's so cheeky that boy. Oh and just so you know, she's not 'starting' to like James, she just gets a very WEIRD feeling about it. _

_Much love,_

_Maria! :D_


End file.
